1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestal, and in particular to a pedestal for an LCD monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of an LCD monitor 1 and a conventional pedestal 2 joined thereto.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of an LCD monitor 1 and a conventional pedestal 2 joined thereto.
FIG. 2A shows a perspective assembly view in which an LCD monitor 1 is joined to the pedestal P1 according to a first embodiment of the invention. FIG. 2B shows an exploded perspective view of the monitor and pedestal shown in FIG. 2A.